herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Good-Hearted Howlers
The Good-Hearted Howlers '''(or '''the Howlers) are the protagonist group in the Good Wolf franchise. They are group of freedom fighters that do battle Wolves The good-hearted howlers contain eight wolves each with their own magic special way of fighting Humilitas "Hummie", the Fair Wolf - The main wolf protagonist, a blonde-yellow teenage wolf from the west village of Rhapsodia. During the first game, Dace, Noreny and Dorodanto discovered that he is magic-blind, meaning he can see magic but can't see his own. In the second game however, while talking with Dace, her school photographers caught him, and their photograhs' flashes blinded him. He can use everything kind of magic except Pyromancy, due to his sensitive paws. His forgiven romance is with Dace. Caritas, the Guard Wolf - Hummie's older brother, member of the Earthquakers gang and one of the two leaders of the Howlers (along with their father Ender and Qistina). A golden-brown adult wolf who was moving back with his mom and brother when he was kidnapped by the Hailstones while fighting. After being rescued, Caritas began to become a leader figure to the others while continuing his relationship with Hummie.He uses Gravelity and his strength to attack. His forgiven romance and eventual marriage is with Kama. Sherise, the Sweet Wolf - a light pink wolf with pale pink hair and first female wolf of the Howlers. After being imprisoned in a by her charmi, Sherise joined the howlers to save her beloved mother and clear her name. Along with using balance magic and theurgy, Sherise's main weapon is summoning her four fairy flag birds to help her attack enemies. Her forgiven romance is with Nilofar. Tba male wolf Patientia, the Avenging Wolf - a purple-lavender wolf with white & black hair whose past is full of losting and nearly almost losting loved ones. A former member of the Eidolon Ignites, she is a master at diversity and pulling out knives on enemies. As revealed on her debut, Patientia's shown to have list with 16 (later one more) names of ones who wronged her and adds more though on. Her forgiven romance is with Huntley. Industria, the Kendo Wolf - a silver wolf who was once the apprentice of a powerful ninja quartet, until they were killed in an ice storm while trying to save her. Now on her own, Industria would begin not talking to others, claiming Companions Dace Mona Corpysis, the Forgotten Maiden - The deuteragonist and main human protagonist, a teenage girl with long turquoise hair who usaully wears a sea green riding cape from the east village of Grizzlyfield. Her parents and little sister were abducted by the Raven Crystal, so she began using her magic to track down the lethal street gang and save her family. Despite being loved by all in the village, Dace is shown to be bullied by everyone in class at Moonlighter School for Magic due to her love and kind behavior toward animals (especailly wolves), leaving her to abandon her classes and only come for secret class with her favorite professor, Godwin Warwick. She is student in the Sorcery class, meaning she uses luminous balance magic to attack and defend in battle. Ciar Quakerseism, the Dopey Dog - a nonbright english sheep dog from the north who became Hummie's best friend. Like Hummie, he is magicblind and needs glasses. Depsite his enthusiasm of adventure, his stupidity usually gets him into bigger trouble. Despite not being able to use magic, Ciar still is a good at Kama of Hikima, the Phoenix Summoner - a phoenix tribe's shaman's daugther who went on a Also See *Little Pigs *Stray Hounds *Blizzard Slayers *Robust Dragons *Earthquakers * Category:Good Wolf Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Humans Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Fun-Loving Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighters